


Sunset

by CatArtstrophe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Fluff, Friendship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No mention of other characters, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatArtstrophe/pseuds/CatArtstrophe
Summary: As the heat of the sun fades , the warmth of two souls remain.(Just Fluff)





	Sunset

The orange rays of the setting sun shone through the Hokage's office. Naruto sighed, it had been a tiring day of paperwork. Sure he loved his job but he missed being out on missions with his friends. With Sasuke. Now that he was Hokage and Sasuke was part of the ANBU, they rarely got to see each other.  
Naruto walked out onto the roof. He decided that there was no way he was going home tonight. So he may as well take a short break before attempting to finish the rest of his paperwork. He breathed in and closed his eyes as a light breeze ruffled his short blonde hair, Hokage cloak swaying.  
Suddenly he felt another presence on the roof top. Before he had the time to turn around and face the other, he felt the cold metal of a kunai at the back of his neck. "Once again you're lucky I'm not an enemy, else you'd be dead" A smooth voice whispered in to his ear.  
Naruto grinned, blue eyes sparkling in the setting sun "And what kind of Hokage would I be if I couldn't even tell the presence of my closest friend, right Sasuke?" Sasuke spun around to face the direction of the Hokage's voice as the clone vanished with a puff. "You shouldn't trust my presence so easily" Sasuke stated firmly, remembering the white zetsus abilities.  
The real Naruto walked towards him stopping only inches away from him, looking directly into his charcoal eyes "I've missed you, Teme" His voice low, stern and full of sincerity.  
It made Sasuke's heart beat a little faster knowing that this serious side of Naruto was shown to him and him alone. Not saying anything in return, he closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was soft and slow, as though they were making up for the time they'd been apart. Sasuke felt his lips melting against heat of Naruto's as he brought his hand up running his fingers through his silky blonde hair. His other arm sliding around Naruto's waist, their bodies flush against one another.  
Naruto put his hands around Sasuke's neck. He was sure that despite the clothing between them, Sasuke could feel his heart thumping in his chest. His eyes flickered open looking at the dark lashes of Sasuke's closed eyes against his milky skin. He smiled in to the kiss. His best friend was home.  
Sasuke broke the kiss as he opened his eyes "what are you grinning about Dobe?" His minty breath fanning over Naruto's wet lips making him shudder slightly. Naruto hugged him tightly, nuzzling in to the crook of his neck "I love you" he whispered against the warm skin. "I love you, I love you" he said again, this time a bit louder.  
Sasuke pulled back looking deep in to those sparkling azure eyes. "I know and I love you too" His voice gentle. Naruto couldn't help but grin as they watched the sun set over Konoha, arms wrapped around each other.  
Naruto rarely got to see Sasuke. When he did it felt like the world around them had stopped. To Naruto, Sasuke was his world. So nothing else really mattered.


End file.
